


The Inevitable Defeat of the Empress

by PinkDevastatia (QueenJar197)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Imperialism, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJar197/pseuds/PinkDevastatia
Summary: When she meets an enemy just as powerful as she is, the Arian Majesty faces an impossible choice: bow, or stand and be slain.





	The Inevitable Defeat of the Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it.

She sat in the empty echoing library with her pink jumper and blue jeans, the four white walls a stark contrast to her cropped raven hair. Eyes the colour of burnt earth stared blankly, as if gazing into the abyss. Sadness swam in their depths. Hopelessness echoed in her mind. A deep fear flowed in her veins like poison, growing ever more toxic with every beat of her heart. The air in the room felt tainted already, and yet the battle had not even begun. Yet perhaps she had already realised that the war had already been lost. 

Her challenger sat across from her, striving for cocky indifference. However, she could tell quite easily that the smile behind the blue hood that meant to be mocking hid deep regret. Perhaps, she thought, they truly had been friends once. A bitter smile crept onto her face. Of course they’d been friends. And his betrayal cut like a knife into her already bleeding heart. 

If she had her army she’d have declared treason, and her newest enemy would have been fed to the roses. Unfortunately, all the empire’s resources had been injected into the war for Diaman. The prospect of a new colony had been a glittering gem the empress was all too willing to grasp. Apparently, it had all been a plot to disarm her, to leave her stranded in a strange place with no allies, surrounded by empty desks and a dangerous rival. It was a good plan, she had to admit – well thought out and executed. However, there was one thing the challenger forgot to count on: her indomitable will to burn all her enemies to the ground. She had already lost the battle, that much was certain, but she would not go down alone. By the fires that lit the Arian sky, she would take him down with her.


End file.
